"Crack" cocaine abuse often produces severe cocaine dependence that is refractory to available pharmacological and outpatient psychotherapeutic treatments. In an open pilot trial, we evaluated the efficacy o a depot xanthene requiring infrequent IM administration, flupenthixol decanoate, for cocaine withdrawal. Ten poor prognosis, outpatient "crack" cocain smokers were administered flupenthixol decanoate in an open-label, open- ended trial. flupenthixol decanoate was well tolerated, and appeared to markedly and rapidly decrease cocaine craving and use, producing a 260% per cent increase over prior treatment in these subjects in their average time retained in treatment. This application proposes a double-blind flupenthixol decanoate trial with a comparison to a current oral pharmacotherapy, desipramine. Ninety "crack" cocain abusers will be treated in a clinical trial with randomized treatment comparing three contrasting pharmacological treatments added to conventional psychotherapy: (a) Placebo Desipramine plus Placebo I.M. Flupenthixol de==Decanoate (n=30) (b) Desipramine plus Placebo I. M. Flupenthixol Decanoate (n=30). Outcomes will be multidimensional. Twelve month follow- up evaluations will be performed to evaluate the durability and/or delayed emergence of treatment effects.